Rick's Pokemon Adventure
by RCF
Summary: I'll put in a less Cliche name when I think of one.  This is pretty much an OT fic set in Johto.  It's my first fanfic for a long while.


The sun was steadily rising over Johto, and bright golden rays slowly crept around the open spots in the window blinds. A Dodrio crowed somewhere nearby, causing this story's hero to wake up from a dream. Rick sleepily opened his eyes and almost immediately afterward, his mother burst into the room, and opened the blinds. Rick's retina contracted and he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that now filled his room. "Why aren't you up yet!?" his mother demanded. "Today is the big day! You're going to be late!" Rick gasped as he remembered today was June 20th, and that he was finally about to begin his journey as a pokemon trainer. He had been waiting for this day ever since his eleventh birthday back in March.

"Mom quick! Go get my pack; it's on the table downstairs!" He told her quickly as he dressed himself. "I'm one step ahead of you dear." She replied, and handed him his backpack, essential for any trainer. "Thanks mom!" he said and hugged her before running down the stairs and out of the door. "I hope it's not too late" Rick thought as he swung the pack over his shoulder, and jumped over a small grey boulder obstructing his path. Professor Elm's Pokémon Lab was up on a hill, and only a few minutes away walking distance. Rick vaulted over a fence and kept running. His pack was starting to tire him out; his mom had over packed for him. The grass thinned out a bit and Rick almost tripped over a large clump. He quickly regained his composure and kept going.

The door to the Pokémon lab slid open automatically, and Rick burst inside. "Where's professor Elm?" he panted. One of the assistants looked up from his clipboard and replied "Down the hall and to the left. You're just in time kid." Rick nodded thanks and walked down the hallway, catching his breath. He saw a sign marked "Trainer Prep Room" by a door and went in.

"Ah Rick, glad to see that you've joined us!" Professor Elm's welcoming voice said. Rick grinned in reply and sat down in one of the many chairs. The room was full of kids, all eleven or twelve years old, listening with rapt attention to everything the Professor had to say. They too had been waiting for this day, and they all shared a common goal; to be the best. Professor Elm was explaining the basics of catching Pokémon, and how to handle PokéBalls. They were in there for the better part of the morning, when the words every kid was waiting for were voiced. "Ok, now it is time for you to pick your starting Pokémon." Professor Elm declared happily. Everyone in the room murmured with excitement to each other.

Professor Elm led them across the room where dozens of Pokéballs were sitting on a table. "We have a treat for you kids today, some of the pokemon before you have been imported from Kanto. We don't usually do this, but since there are so many of you this year, we didn't have enough Cyndaquil, Chikorita, or Totodial to go around. We also have some Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtles. Please form a line and we'll make sure that you get the pokemon you want."

The kids all lined up and the selection process began. The kids took their time choosing a Pokémon. The first pokemon to be chosen was a Totodial. Next chosen was a Charmander, and then a Bulbasaur. Finally it was Rick's turn to choose. He walked up to the table. There were six a row of balls. The first was marked Chikorita, then Totodial, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and finally Charmander. Rick took a moment to consider each one. Bulbasaur would be a sturdy choice, although Charmander has greater attack power. Months before he had decided that he wanted a fire Pokemon, so Squirtle wouldn't do. He looked over at Cyndaquil. "Can I see this one please?" he asked. Professor Elm nodded and released Cyndaquil. It stood there looking at everybody, and immediately cowered behind the table. It was shy. Rick bent down to touch it, and was immediately burned by Cyndaquil's flame on its back. Rick grinned. "I'll take it." He said.

Professor Elm raised his eyebrows. "Not many young trainers would want a shy pokemon." He said, and smiled. "You two will make great friends." He said, and returned Cyndaquil to its Pokéball and handed it to Rick. Rick placed the ball on his Pokémon belt, smiled, and walked out of the building. All of the kids parents were there, congratulating their children and watching them venture off. Rick saw his mom, waved, and followed the rest of the kids out of New Bark Town, and into the beginning of a great adventure.


End file.
